


Cum at me bro! ;)

by SluttyPlatypus



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Irken, M/M, i really suck at tagging and i have proved it time and time again, implied blowjob, just my gay bois, they are so cute 0w0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPlatypus/pseuds/SluttyPlatypus
Summary: Dib is pissed at Zim. He knows he should just walk away before he says something stupid. But, he really wants to tell Zim off.....
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), ZaDr - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Cum at me bro! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey something thats not a re-wright.  
> Holy fuck run, the zombie apocalypses can't be far behind.

Dib was furious!

Beyond pissed!

He had half a mind to backhand Zim to last saturday!

He cannot believe Zim said that!

Of all the things!

What's wrong?" Zim asked mockingly "Something bothering you?"

Dib fumed, he knew he was gonna do,or say something stupid,if this kept going like it was.

Dib snapped.

"You wanna talk shit like that?! COME AT ME BRO!!!" Dib screamed, face bright red.

An evil grin slid onto Zim's mouth.

"Zim didn't know you were into that dib-beast."

Dib raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mea-" Dib's eyes shot wide open.

"No,no,no! I-i didn't mean it like that!" Dib yelled, face red for a whole new reason now.

"Mmmm~" Zim mumbled looking Dib up and down. "Regardless Zim could grant your wish....?" Zim asked, nervous about Dib's answer.

Dib's head snapped up.

"You're serious ?" Dib asked

"As the irken army." Zim stated, a serious look on his face.

"What the hell." Dib said, rolling his eyes, pulling Zim to the janitor's closet around the corner.

Zim grined.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Pro-ZaDr! Forget the Antis, am i right?! 💕


End file.
